A flash memory capable of holding data even after being powered off is used not only in mobile devices such as a mobile phone, but also in a Field Programmable Gate Array (FPGA) or the like, where the memory is embedded in logic circuits. A semiconductor device, in which a flash memory is embedded in logic circuits as in the latter device, is sometimes referred to as an embedded memory in logic.
In the embedded memory in logic, it is preferable that manufacturing processes of a flash memory and a logic circuit be utilized efficiently in combination to prevent defects in semiconductor devices to be shipped as products and achieve an improvement of the yield rate of the semiconductor devices.
[Patent Literature 1] Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 10-289990
[Patent Literature 2] Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2000-311899
[Patent Literature 3] Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2002-359352
[Patent Literature 4] Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 09-321043